How to Survive Being Locked In a Freezer
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn goes looking for Lassie when he goes missing. When he does find him, they are both trapped in a freezer and to make things worse, Lassiter is completely naked. Can Shawn save them both or will Lassiter freeze to death first. This is a slash story
1. Shawn Spencer Style

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story.**

**Summary: Detective Lassiter is missing. So Shawn goes looking, and after being locked in a freezer, he finds Lassie, naked and half frozen to death. Trapped, they need a way to survive until help arrives.**

**How to Survive Being Locked In a Freezer**

**Chapter 1: Shawn Spencer Style. **

Five minute ago, Shawn Spencer was running for his life and it was hot as hell, but now... now, it was freezing. In those five minutes, strong, rough hands had tackled Shawn to the ground and pushed him through the industrial freezer door. Then, in his horror, but not really surprised, Shawn watched that door close in front of him.

He just prayed that he was in the right place.

Lassiter had gone missing a few hours before and all his hard work had lead him here, to the old meat works on the edge of town. The only thing was, he wasn't expecting to be captured. Wrapping his arms around his body, Shawn looking around the room he was in. It was filled with animal carcasses and boxes of meat that were already cut up and ready to be shipped off, but was Lassie here and if so, was he still alive?

Finally, his eyes fell on something huddled in a corner. Arms crossed over and resting on his knees that were pulled up tight to his chest, with face buried in the gap his arms made. It wasn't hard for Shawn to see that it was his handsome, Irish Detective, Lassie. What shocked Shawn the most was the fact, from what he could see, they had stripped him bare.

Then why did they leave his clothes alone?

Shaking the thought from his mind, Shawn's eyes wandered over the Detective's stilled form as he drew closer. Rime ice had formed, and covered, Lassiter's hair and upper body. But when Shawn realised that Lassiter wasn't moving, let alone breathing, his heart started to beat faster, just as his pace speed up.

Reaching down, Shawn placed a shaking hand on Lassiter's arm. He wasn't surprised that it was cold, but he couldn't deny the feeling of relief, when Lassiter let out a small groan and leaned into his warm touch.

"Lassie! Thank God! You're alive!" Shawn exclaimed as his hand gripped the Detective's arm a little tighter.

"Sssspencer," Lassiter said as his teethed chattered together. "Yo...you found me."

"Yeah, I found you, but I'm on my own and...I'm locked in, too."

"Great!" Lassiter breathed out. He was so weak from the cold and just wanted to go to sleep. "You come to rescue me and get yourself caught. Real smart, Spencer!"

"Hey, I might have gotten caught, but at least I didn't lose my clothes to them." Shawn watched as Lassiter eyes changed from anger to hurt and maybe, a little embarrassment. Quickly removing his jacket, he put it around Lassiter's shoulders and then started to remove his shoes.

"What are you doing, Spencer?"

"You need something to keep your fingers and toes warm. They're the first things to get frost bite."

"But, I can't fit in your shoes."

"You don't have to. Just my socks."

"OH, sorry," Lassiter replied as he watched Shawn take off his socks, put his shoes back on and then put the socks onto his feet.

Without thinking, Lassiter pulled Shawn's jacket tighter. He was bigger than Spencer and the jacket was small, but it was giving him some warmth. He could also smell Spencer on the jacket. Closing his eyes, Lassiter took a deep breath of the warm scent coming from the jacket. Once the socks were on, Lassiter watched as Shawn looked around them again. He couldn't believe how Spencer had just taken control of the situation.

"We need shelter," Shawn said and Lassiter couldn't help but think that Spencer's brain had frozen. It wasn't like they were lost in the snow or something. "And we need to move closer to the fans."

"Are you mad?"

"No," Shawn replied as he gave Lassiter a hard, angry stare. Lassiter got a feeling Spencer didn't like being called mad. "It is actually warmer nearer to the fans then it is further away. Come on," Shawn finished off, before helping Lassiter to stand.

Lassiter blushed a little when he saw Shawn's eyes moving over his naked body.

"Like what you see, Spencer?" Lassiter tried to sound sarcastic, but he could tell from look of hurt on Shawn's face, he failed.

"I was just checking for wounds, Lassie. Don't worry, I won't rape you."

Again, Shawn's mood seemed to swing towards anger or at least, a form of defence. This confused Lassiter; had Shawn been accused of rape before? If so, why? It wasn't like Spencer gave off the usual signals, he was like that.

Shawn helped Lassiter to walk over to the far wall, before leaning him against it. Again, his eyes darted around the area they were in, looking for something. Lassiter couldn't think of what Shawn could be looking for, but whatever it was, he found it.

"Can you stand on your own for a second?"

"I think so."

"Good," And with that Shawn let him go.

He waited for a second and once he was sure Lassiter could stand, Shawn quickly made his way over to some boxes. He quickly removed some of the contents and then walked back over to Lassiter with the plastic lining. Placing it on the floor, he helped Lassiter to sit on it.

"Spencer, what the …"

"It will protect you from the cold floor, while I make us some sort of shelter."

"How will you do that? We're in a freezer, not the Antarctic."

"Make an igloo, of course." Shawn smiled before heading off.

Lassiter sat there, watching in amazement as Shawn moved boxes around. At first he made a base to get them off the floor. Then he built three full walls around it, leaving small gaps and in the fourth wall, he left a larger gap. Lassiter guessed that this was for them to get through.

"You missed some spaces."

"No I didn't, unless of course, you want to suffocate."

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked as he watched Shawn place plastic, then cardboard, then plastic over the top for a roof and then added more boxes to hold the roof in place.

"Well, Lassie, you and I are going to be in a small space and if we can't get fresh air in, well... you being a cop should know the end result of that."

"I do." Shawn looked at Lassiter and could see the embarrassment in his face.

"Come on, let's get somewhere a little warmer."

Shawn helped Lassiter into the box igloo he had made and then he climbed in as well. It took a little bit of time to get comfortable, but soon they were settled.

Lassiter didn't know what to say. Here was Spencer, sitting so close to him that he could smell the shampoo and conditioner he used. Of course it had to be pineapple scented. The warmth coming from both bodies wasn't helping his uncomfortableness either. He had this...thing for Spencer for a while now and this really wasn't helping him with it, in any way.

"Spencer, how did you know how to do this?"

"Dad!" When Shawn saw the raised eyebrows, he explained a little better. "While you were allowed to play cowboy as a boy, I was taught how to escape a kidnapping. How to shoot a gun and, believe it or not, how to survive being locked in a freezer."

"Really, your dad taught you how to survive being locked in a freezer?"

"Yes, but it also helped me when I got lost in the snow, once. I've found a lot of what my Dad has taught me, helpful over the years."

"At least you can use what he taught you, my father...he was never around to teach me anything."

"Sorry Lassie, I …"

"It's ok, Spencer, I guess...I'm a little disappointed that I didn't know how to do things like this."

Shawn just nodded his head. It was dark in the little room he had made, but there was still enough light for him to see Lassiter and his face. Shawn knew that he shouldn't be studying Lassiter's face so closely, but when you are just about breathing in each other's breathes, he figured, what the heck. Lassiter could see Shawn looking at him and he couldn't hide the blush that was on his face.

Expecting to see confusion in Shawn's eyes, Lassiter was surprised when he turned and their eyes meet, and it was concern, instead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry," Shawn said as he looked away.

But Lassiter wasn't having any of that, so he reached over and gently turned Shawn's face back to look at him. There was fear in Spencer's eyes. But fear of what? Lassiter wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

"Why do you look scared, Spencer?"

"I...I don't want you to arrest me for anything."

"You probable just saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I would still be out there freezing my ass off, amongst the frozen chickens. So what would I have to arrest you for?"

"You wouldn't be the first to turn on me. I mean...you've wanted me out of your life ever since I walked into it and now…" Lassiter felt his heart break as Shawn's eyes filled with tears. "You're here, naked, and all you have to say is that I attacked you and …"

"I wouldn't do that," Lassiter whispered in a voice that was so gentle, it even surprised him. It seemed funny, but Spencer did that to him. Whether it was anger, tenderness or any another emotion, somehow Spencer's presence seemed to intensify them. "I...I love you!"

Shawn seemed genuinely shocked by Lassiter's confession of love, but he didn't pull away. Instead, Shawn cupped Lassiter face in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. Lassiter returned the favour.

It wasn't the tenderest or most romantic kiss that either of them had had, but they felt it was still the most perfect kiss, because it was with the other. After they broke apart, Shawn laid his head on Lassiter's shoulder. They didn't talk much. Just tried to conserve the air they had.

But as the time passed, Shawn and Lassiter's fingers laced together and their bodies had turned to face the other's more. Shawn's head was still rested on Lassiter's shoulder and Lassiter rested his head on top of Shawn's.

It was about two hours later when they heard someone calling their names. It was O'Hara. Shawn managed to get their attention. He also managed to get a blanket to cover Lassiter, before they got him out of the box igloo.

As they were lead away, all Lassiter could think of was that this was going to be one of the most interesting reports he has ever done. For Shawn, he wanted to run. Even though Lassie had promised him he wouldn't, Shawn was still going to expect the police to came and arrest him for the assault on Lassiter.


	2. A Date is Made

**Chapter 2: A Date is Made**

It had been two weeks since Shawn had been locked in the freezer with a naked Lassiter. He had spent those two weeks avoiding the station and anyone that even looked like a cop. After all, why walk up to those who would arrest you.

As he walked through the doors of the Psych office, Shawn scanned the room for anything that looked out of place. He had been staying here while Gus was away and figured that Lassie and the others wouldn't expect it.

With it being clear, Shawn turned to closed the door, but was startled when he heard a voice come from Gus's desk.

"So here you are!"

"Lassie," Shawn breathed out as he got over his fright.

_'Great,'_ he thought. _'Lassie wants to arrest me himself.'_ "Good to see you are better."

Lassiter watched as Shawn looked down at the floor. The truth was, he could tell that Shawn was calculating if he could get out of the door before he could catch him. Standing up, Lassiter was shocked as he watched every muscle in Shawn's body tense up. _'Was Shawn that afraid him?'_ Lassiter thought to himself, but never stopped moving.

"Yeah, thanks to you. They say if I had been exposed much longer, I could have lost a toe and two fingers."

"Th...that's good," Shawn answered still looking at the floor. But then he must have realised what he had seen and with a shocked look, he stuttered. "I...I mean...it's good that you didn't...lose them. Not that ..."

"Shawn," Lassiter said as he reached out and placed a hand on Shawn's cheek. "It's okay."

Shawn wasn't sure if it was Lassiter's hand on his cheek, the softness in his voice or the use of his first name, which had shocked him the most, or all of them. But it was enough to have Shawn to back up a little and away from Lassiter's touch.

Side stepping, Shawn moved over to his desk, but kept an eye on Lassiter's reflection in the window. Swallowing hard, Shawn asked, "So, what can I do for you, Lassie?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us, I hope. I told you how I felt and I thought that kiss was your way of telling me that you felt the same way, but...I haven't seen you since then. Why?"

"I've been waiting," Shawn said shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face Lassiter.  
Again, Lassiter was confused by Shawn's body language. Even though he was leaning against the desk, he still stood tall, you could even say stiff, which in itself was not natural for Shawn, his face seemed to be relaxed. Whereas, Shawn's eyes were darting around like he was ready to run and not stop until he was too far to return.

"Waiting for what?"

"The accusation. The arrest," Shawn swallowed hard, before lowering his head. "For you to press charges against me for assault." His voice had gotten so low, Lassiter nearly didn't hear the last part.

"You still think I'm going to have YOU charged. Damn it, Spencer, you saved my life and ..."

"That hasn't stopped others in the past."

"Sorry? Why would people falsely report you for a crime you haven't done?"

Lassiter really couldn't understand it. Sure, Shawn has pushed his buttons a few times, but he would never accuse Shawn of assault after saving his life. Especially after confessing that he loved that crazy, fake psychic.

Shawn stared at the floor, or rather at Lassiter's shoes. He thought that it was funny, but it was actually Lassiter's shoes that he first saw of the Head Detective. Even now, from his clothes, Shawn could tell that Lassiter was off duty, as he still wore the same comfortable and practical shoes.

Looking up, Shawn's eyes met a sight he wasn't used to. Even though Lassiter had his arms crossed in a defensive stance, there was concern, frustration and...love in those blue eyes. Love, a foreign emotion for Shawn. Frustration was too well known and concern, he knew well, but this one was different. This time the concern was for Shawn, not about themselves because they know Shawn.

Even though he saw it, Shawn's mind didn't register that Lassiter had moved closer to him. But when the rough hands of Lassiter's touched his face, Shawn couldn't help but lean into it.

"Spen...Shawn, I don't want to rush into anything with you, but I want you to know, I do love you." With that, Lassiter tilted Shawn's head up a little, while he closed the gap and kissed those lips again.

Shawn gave in. He let that one simple kiss to draw out all of his defences and the walls around him crumbled and fell. Wrapping his arms around Lassiter, Shawn deepened the kiss, but the sound of a girl squealing, broke the two men apart.

"Gus," Shawn said as he released the breath he was holding.

"Shawn, what are you and...I mean...I know what you two are doing, but ..." Gus stopped talking when Shawn raised his hand to stop him.

"You're babbling, Gus, and just give me a second. Lassie, I want to ..."

"Forget it, Shawn. How about I take you out for dinner? Will we say, I pick you up at six tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful," Shawn answered before giving Lassiter another quick kiss. "That is just to keep you thinking about me until six."

"You have never left my mind since the first day I meet you."

"That sounds a little creepy," Shawn replied, but Lassiter could see the smile in Shawn's eyes and knew he was joking.

Nodding, Lassiter turned to Gus. "Guster," he acknowledged then started to head for the door, only to stop and turn to face Shawn again. "Here or your place?"

"Here will be fine." Shawn watched as Lassiter gave him a smile and then leave. Letting out a deep sigh, Shawn turned to look at Gus, who was standing there, arms crossed and not looking happy. "Don't look at me like that, Gus. Lassie kissed me, not the other way around."

"Shawn, I thought you would have learnt from the last time."

"I...I know, but it feels different with Lassie, you know? Like he really does love me," Shawn said as he walked around his desk and sat down. "I guess you are right, no one will ever love me."

"Shawn, that's not what I meant. You ..." Gus could see that he had lost Shawn's attention. Lost to the computer game he had started to play. Looking out of the window behind Shawn, Gus could see Lassiter's car still there. Maybe he could still catch the detective before he left and warn him to back off. "Shawn, I'll be back," and with that, Gus was gone.


	3. Warnings and Threats

**Chapter 3: Warnings and Threats**

"Detective Lassiter!"

Hearing his name, Lassiter turned to see Guster on the other side of the road glaring at him. Once the road was clear, Gus quickly made his way over.

"What do you want, Guster?" Lassiter asked as Gus approached him.

"What do I want!" The anger in Gus's voice was easily heard. "I want you to back off and leave Shawn alone. He doesn't need this."

Lassiter was shocked. He had never seen Guster like this. "For starters, this is between me and Shawn, not you, and if I don't back off, then what? What's it to you anyway? It's not like Shawn is your boyfriend, is he?"

"No! No he's not, but he is my friend and if you think I'm just going to standby while you play him like that, you can damn well forget it."

"Play him! What the hell makes you think I'm playing?"

"Really! After how many times you have said that you want to shoot him and how you hate him so much, you expect me to believe that you all of a sudden like, even love, Shawn?"

Lassiter took a deep breath and lent against his car. Crossing his arms, Lassiter then looked up and down the road before looking back at Gus. It was a strange feeling to see such anger and protectiveness coming from Gus, but he guessed that Shawn and Gus had been through a lot together.

"Look, Guster, I mean no harm towards Shawn, but you are right. I have threatened him, but...but that was just because I was scared about how I felt about him. Too be honest, I still am, but I promise you, I'm not playing him. I do love Shawn. I really do."

"Hurt him," Gus growled as he stepped closer, so close Lassiter could feel Gus's hot breath on his face, "and I will hurt you."

"Got it, Guster!" Lassiter replied trying to stare him down, but he just couldn't do it. "I've got to go and...if you are really that worried, I'm taking Shawn to Leno's on Fifth. That's if you want to keep an eye on us."

Lassiter didn't let Gus get the chance to reply. He just turned around, hopped in his car and drove off. He couldn't believe that Guster threatened him. What had happened to Shawn for Guster to be so protective anyway?

Once Gus couldn't see Lassiter's car anymore, he headed back to the Psych office. He was fuming. How dare Lassiter tell Shawn that he loved him. Slamming the door behind him, Gus glared at Shawn, who was still playing his game.

"Shawn, you will be careful, won't you?"

"Are you sure he is going to hurt me like all the rest?"

"I don't know," Gus answered as he let out a sigh. All his anger was now gone with the knowledge that he needed to use kid gloves with this situation. "All I know is...Lassiter thinks he loves you, but that could be because you saved his life. Just promise me that you won't fall for him too quickly or too hard."

"I can't. I've already fallen for him." Shawn's voice was low and full of sadness and fear. It broke Gus's heart. He knew how much Shawn wanted someone to love him, but once they spent time with him, their love had always turned to hate. "Now that he's said that he loves me, I don't know what I would do if Lassie turned on me."

We will get through this, Shawn. I will always be here for you, you know that?"

"I do and...thank you, Gus"

"Anyway, if Lassiter hurts you, I will ruin him, one way or another."

"And if you hurt him, Gus, our friendship is over."

Gus was a little taken back by what Shawn had said. "Are you threatening me, Shawn?"

"You just went out there and threatened the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Force, Gus. For me! But it wasn't needed. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet and if Lassie can't handle the real me, just like the rest of them, well...that is his loss, not mine. So thank you, Gus, for what you did, but...just butt out next time."

With that, Shawn shut off the computer and walked out of the office. Gus watched him go, but swore that he would be at the restaurant to keep an eye on everything.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. Shawn's Past

**Chapter 4: Shawn's Past**

Lassiter glanced around the bullpen. What he was doing could get him into a lot of trouble...using the police data base to checkout Shawn's past. But he needed to know what Shawn meant when he said it had happened before.

His eyes scanned all the 'Shawn Spencers' that appeared on his screen. 'Really! There are that many Shawn Spencers getting in trouble with the law?' Shaking his head to clear it from his thoughts, Lassiter narrowed down the search by including Henry Spencer as a known associate. 'There he is." Lassiter smiled to himself when Shawn's file appeared.

Should he click on it? Shawn could think he was spying on him if he found out, but then again, Lassiter needed to know so he wouldn't make the same mistakes as the others. As his cursor moved over Shawn's name, a red flag appeared.

"What the...?" Lassiter breathed. "Shawn's file is flagged. Hmm ..." Picking up his phone, Lassiter dialled a friend of his.

"Special Agent Dodd speaking!"

"Tony, it's Carlton Lassiter here."

"Carly, my friend." Lassiter flinched at the use of his old friend's nickname for him. "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking up a... suspect and their name come up with a red flag."

"Okay! A suspect you say?" The sounds of sarcasm made Lassiter cringe. Tony knew him too well. "Do you have a name and file number for me?"

"Yes and you don't need to be ..."

"I know you too well, don't I. I hope she, or he, is worth the risk, Carly."

"He is!" Lassiter whispered. "His name is ..." Lassiter glanced around the bullpen again to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "Shawn Spencer and the file number is 007568."

"Wow!"

"What?" Lassiter asked as his heart rate speed up. What did Tony see in Shawn's file.

"No maybe or I think he is. Just straight out, he is, this Shawn really must be special for you. Not like that wife of yours. A real piece of...ahh, here is the file. Are you sure, Carly' that you really want to know or like this man?"

"Yes! Is it really that bad? What did Shawn do?"

"It wasn't him, but he is damaged goods. You understand that, don't you?"

"Carlton?"

"Yeah, I understand, but I still need to know. He seems so...afraid that I'm going to charge him with something."

"That's understandable from what I can see in his file. It seems he gets involved with both men and woman, they try to change him and when he won't change, they turn on him."

"What do you mean they try to change him?"

"Well, this is one of the statements on the file."

_'When I meet Shawn Spencer, his childish ways were charming, but over time I realised that it wasn't childish, it was that, in fact, Shawn Spencer was a child. I tried to help him grow-up, but Shawn Spencer wasn't willing to change. I guess I should have walked away, but couldn't. I knew if I stayed I could change him. I thought if I had him charged for assault and rape he would change. I was wrong and I withdraw my complaint and accept whatever punishment you have for me.'_

"I'm not going to give you their names, but most of the statements are the same. Some got physical, some attacked Shawn's emotional and mental status, but they all start out the same. They loved Shawn when they meet him. They all tried to change him, but once they realised he wouldn't change, they turned against him."

"That's not fair. Shawn isn't that bad."

"How long have you known him?"

"Near eight years. He has one best friend that I know of and that friend warned me off."

"Wow, this Shawn mush be good. You be careful. From what I can see, it's not his fault, but for some reason, he drives same people insane. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yeah! Why was his file red flagged?"

"Tony?"

"It was flagged because...some of the...let's just say, he dated a few important people and that is why his file is red flagged."

"Thank you and bye."

Lassiter hung up his phone and closed down Shawn's file. If people he loved, he trusted, did that to him, no wonder Shawn was so afraid. Picking up his phone, Lassiter rang the restaurant and cancelled the booking, only to ring and make different arrangements. He then left to get ready for his date with Shawn.

Pulling up outside the Psych office, Lassiter looked at the time. Five to six! Climbing out, he walked over the road and inside the office. Gus was still sitting at his desk going over some papers and when he looked up, Lassiter could see he wasn't happy.

"Where's Shawn?"

"I don't know. He stormed off after you left this morning and I haven't seen him since. And before you ask, yes, I've been calling him and he's not answering."

"You two have a fight?"

"Not really. Not the type of fight we have before he runs away. It was more like a...disagreement. Something we've never had before and I'm worried."

"That worried that you are still sitting at your desk instead of out there looking for him or ringing up to let people know? You and I might not see eye to eye, Guster, but we both love Shawn. Now think! Where do you think he could be."

"I've checked everywhere I know, trust me, I have and his dad is out there looking right now, so I did tell someone. All I can do is wait."

"For what?"

"For Shawn to call me and I know he will call."

"Then you wait, I'm going to find him," Lassiter snapped before he walked out.

Sitting in his car, Lassiter tried to think about where Shawn would go. Then it hit him. Starting up his car, Lassiter sped off. He prayed that he was wrong and that Shawn wasn't there, but if Shawn was there, Lassiter prayed that he wasn't too late.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	5. A Frozen Shawn

**Chapter 5: A Frozen Shawn**

Pulling up at the old meat works, Lassiter scanned the area looking for Shawn's motorbike. Not seeing it, he let out a sigh, but the feeling that he was in the right place wouldn't leave him. Closing his car door, Lassiter made his way over to the building where he and Shawn, only a week ago, were fighting to survive being locked in a freezer.

Pushing the sliding door open, he walked in, stopping for a second to let his eyes to adjusted. Once he could see, Lassiter once again scanned the area around him. The building was the same as he remembered it, cluttered with boxes, bulky equipment and dust everywhere.

Dust that didn't look like it had been disturbed since a week ago. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Shawn didn't come here, but as he turned around, he could see tire marks in the dust. Following the tracks, he found a sheet had been dragged over something.

Lassiter smiled when he pulled the sheet back to reveal Shawn's beloved motorbike. But that smile turned to a frown when he saw the note. Picking it up, it read:

_'To whom it may concern,_

_This motorbike belonged to Shawn Spencer and it is his wish, of you find it, that you are to return it to his father, Henry Spencer. _

_Also, can you please let Shawn's father know that he was sorry. That he tried his best, which he always knew was never enough and that Shawn requests his father to forgive him, but he just couldn't go on any more._

_Thank you for passing this message on and please note, Shawn's actions were not the direct actions from any certain person or persons. Life was just too hard for him to go on._

_From the late, Shawn Spencer.'  
_  
"Shawn, what have you done?" Lassiter whispered to himself as he placed the note back down.

Heading towards the freezer where they had been held, Lassiter quickened his pace when he saw the clothes Shawn was wearing that morning on the floor near the door. Pulling out his phone, Lassiter dialled O'Hara's number.

"Detective Lassiter, what's up?"

"O'Hara, I'm at the old meat works where Shawn and I were held and ..."

"What are you doing there?"

"Shut up and listen! I think Shawn has locked himself in the freezer again."

"Why would he do that?" O'Hara barked a little louder then she meant to.

"I'll explain later. I'm going in to get him out, but I want you to get an ambulance out here and some officers in case I get trapped in there as well."

"I'm on it," O'Hara replied. Her answer was Lassiter hanging up.

As soon as he'd hung up, Lassiter grabbed a heavy box and dragged it to the freezer door. Opening the door, he pushed the box in front of it. As he walked in he prayed that the box would keep the door open until he found Shawn and managed to get him out of there.

At first he couldn't see anything as a mist type effect caused by the cool moist air of the freezer mixing with the warmer air from outside. Trying to find his way around, he kicked a few boxes, but he wasn't giving up.

"Shawn! Shawn where are you?"

Lassiter wasn't sure if it was the cold or the silence that caused the shiver down his back, but he knew it was another damn box that caused him to fall. Cursing, he gripped his hurting wrist. Lassiter looked around again. The mist was starting to clear and he could see a lot more now, but he still couldn't see Shawn anywhere. Then his eyes fell onto the igloo that Shawn had made.

Getting up, Lassiter limped over to the igloo. It was complete. Wait...it shouldn't be complete, as they had pulled it to pieces to get him and Shawn out. Pulling the plastic aside, there he was.

"Shawn!" Lassiter breathed out.

Ice crystals had started to form on Shawn's skin, which was already turning blue. Even though he needed to get Shawn out of there, Lassiter couldn't help thinking how beautiful Shawn looked. Reaching out, Lassiter grasped onto Shawn's freezing skin and shook the unconscious man.

"Shawn, come on. You need to wake-up. Please, help me save you."

A light moan from Shawn made Lassiter's heart beat faster. A least Shawn was still alive. He shook him a little harder.

"Wha...Las...Lassie? What are you ...?"

"I'm here saving your sorry ass from yourself. Now come on. If you really didn't want to go out to dinner with me, you could have said so," Lassiter snapped in the hopes that his words would get Shawn to start fighting for his life.

"I..." Shawn start to say, before his head rolled back and he started to shiver uncontrollably.

Lassiter pulled the shriving body closer to his until Shawn stopped moving. "Shawn, are you …?"

It was now Lassiter realised that Shawn had stopped breathing. No waiting now. Lassiter picked up the limp body, dismissing the pain in his wrist, and headed out quickly and as safely as he could. As he exited, Lassiter came face to face with the men holding guns. The men who had kidnapped him and Shawn the last time.

"Police! Drop your weapons and get face down on the ground," O'Hara called out as she and several other police officers entered the building, guns at the ready. The men looked around and realising they were outnumbered, dropped their guns and did what they were told.

"O'Hara, do you have …?"

One look at Shawn in Lassiter's arm told Juliet that it was bad. "They're outside waiting," she called out and then watched as Lassiter rushed past her.

By the time they had handcuffed and processed the men and their weapons, the ambulance was gone. With a heavy heart, O'Hara and the other officers returned to the station. For Juliet it was even harder, since she had to go and fill in Chief Vick.

In the ambulance they had managed to revive Shawn, but as they entered the ER Shawn started to convulse and then went into cardiac arrest.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	6. Suicide or What?

**Chapter 6: Suicide or What?**

Guster had arrived only a few minutes before Henry, but both of them walked into the hospital together. As soon as Juliet had called them, they dropped everything they were doing. The only thing was, both men were completely in the dark as to why Shawn was in hospital, let alone, as to what his condition was. Every step matched the other, that was until they approached the nurses station. It was now that Gus's steps slowed to let Henry take the lead.

"Excuse me!"

The nurse looked up at the man with the rough sounding voice, but regardless of the voice, she could see the concern and uncertainty in the older man's eyes. The nurse could see the equally, if not as controlled, younger man standing behind the older one.

Looking back to Henry, she smiled and answered. "May I help you, Sir?"

"I hope so, my son, Shawn Spencer was brought in a little while ago."

"Just give me a second." She turned her attention to the computer in front of her.

She typed in a few things, waited and then typed something else in. Henry let out a frustrated sigh, which was rewarded with a quick glance from the nurse, before she returned to the computer.

While they were waiting, Gus had been looking around. What had Shawn done this time, was the main question that was running around his head. The other one was...was it his fault? Had the fight they had that morning caused Shawn to do something stupid.

"Ahh...here we are," the nurse said without looking up. "He is with the doctor right now, but if you like...you can join Detective Lassiter in waiting room three."

"Thank you and …"

"Go down this hall to the lifts, go up one floor and the room is to the right.

Henry nodded his understanding and started to walk away. Gus gave him a quick glance, before thanking the nurse and following.

When they walked into the room, Lassiter was sitting down. His elbows were resting on his knees as he bent over with his head hanging low. Even though it looked like he was sitting still, Henry could see the man's hands were shaking.

"Detective Lassiter," Henry said trying not to startle the man. "Are you okay?"

Lassiter let out a deep sigh, before raising his head to look at them. Sighing again, all he did was nodded and put his head back down. Henry looked at Gus as if he was looking for some sort of answer.

"What would Spencer put in a suicidal note?"

Henry wasn't sure if it was Lassiter's question that shocked him or that fact that the detective's voice had no emotion in it. But whatever it was, Henry was worried.

"What do you mean?"

"If Spencer was to ever write a suicide note," Lassiter said as he sat up straight with a weird look in his eyes, "what would he put in it? That question isn't that hard to understand. So what is the answer?"

Henry could tell that Lassiter was serious. Not his usual seriousness where Shawn could muck around and get into some trouble. No, this was the seriousness you use when you are about to tell a mother her child was dead.

"I guess he would...I don't know, it would be short, that's for sure."

"I would say Shawn would more likely just say goodbye to his mum," Gus added.

"Nothing else? Nothing to you or you, Mr. Spencer?"

"If Shawn even thought to mention me, he would be blaming me for it and Gus ..."

"I don't think Shawn would mention me at all, Mr. Spencer."

"Do you think he would write this?" Lassiter handed over the note he found on the bike that he still had in his pocket."

He watched as the two men before him read the letter, first together and then again separately. As Gus read it, Henry looked at Lassiter.

"Shawn didn't write that. He couldn't have."

"He did!" Gus said quietly.

"What?"

"Shawn...he wrote this, but not willingly."

"How dare you say that. Shawn is your friend." Henry barked at Gus.

"Mr. Spencer, please. Go on Mr. Guster, what do you mean?"

"Well, this is Shawn's hand writing, but with his left hand, not right. Shawn always told me that if he was ever in trouble, he would write a message to me this way. Secondly, there is no way Shawn would want his bike taken to his dad. Then, if no one had noticed, this note is written as if Shawn was talking about someone else, as if he was a third person. I mean, if this is Shawn, all of this note would be about him."

"You're right, it would be 'I', not 'Shawn Spencer'. So what do we do about it?"

"Nothing," Lassiter replied. "You two and I are the only ones that know this note exists, so if the ones that threw me back into that freezer mentions it, we know that they knew Shawn was in there, too."

Henry and Gus agreed to keep the information about the note to themselves, for now. After they sat down, Henry looked over to Lassiter.

"How was Shawn when you brought him in?"

"Not good. He had gone into cardiac arrest and they were still working on him when I was brought here."

Silence fell among the three men as the information Lassiter had just given sink in.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

It seemed like hours, and it really could have been. In the time between Henry and Gus arriving and the doctor coming, both Chief Vick and Juliet had joined them. The conversation had gone more or less the same as it had been with Henry and Gus, but they had left out the fact that a suicide note writing by Shawn existed.

When the doctor had finally joined them, the look on his face caused the silence in the room deepen. They all knew he had bad news. News they prayed wasn't leading to them standing over a hole in the ground.

The doctor looked around at the faces looking back at him. They all had the usual emotions pouring out of them: fear, hope, anticipation and the unspoken love that they could never really tell someone. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a slow and long sigh in order to steady his nerves.

"I take it you are all here for Mr. Shawn Spencer?" The response was what he was expecting, not a sound, just heads nodding. "I thought so. Well …" he continued as he looked into the chart. "At the moment he's stable, but still in critical condition."

"So, he's still alive," Lassiter commented as he let out a sigh of relief, before stumbling backwards and sitting back down.

Henry watched Lassiter. He could see a broken man. Somehow, Shawn had broken him. He hoped that Shawn could also fix what he had done. "I'm Shawn's father, can I see him?" Henry asked looking back at the doctor.

Henry had meant his voice to be a lot stronger and louder than the soft whisper that came out. It was now he realised how concerned he really was.

"Of course, but only you, for now," The doctor was sure that they had been through this before, but he wanted to make sure they remembered the rules.

"Thank you," Henry smiled sadly.

"Henry ..." Chief Vick's voice was as quite as his own. "We will be here when you come back."

Henry smiled at her, before glancing around at the others. Nodding, he then followed the doctor out.

While Henry was gone, all eyes returned to the seemingly broken detective.

"Okay, Carlton," Chief Vick finally said breaking the silence. "What gives?"

What do you mean, Chief?"

Now she knew something was really going on. Sitting before her wasn't the strong headed, proud detective that she had always known. Instead, it was a man that looked like he'd had his heart broken.

"I mean...with you and Shawn. What is going on? And don't give me that, 'I don't know what you are talking about' speech or look."

"I ..." as soon as Lassiter looked at the Chief and saw the look she was giving him, Lassiter's will broke down. Letting out a deep sigh, he nodded to say he has giving in. "Fine, you're right. Something is going on. I think it's my fault that Shawn …"

"It's not your fault!" Somehow, Guster's hand on his shoulder didn't give Lassiter any comfort. "At least not totally."

"Thanks, that helps a lot." Lassiter knew there would be a but somewhere in Guster's speech.

"That's not what I meant, but now you understand why I asked you to back off. Shawn has been hurt so much in his life and... I knew he was at a breaking point. Pushing him would only push him over the edge."

"I wasn't going to push him. I had already told him that, I just…I just wished he could have trusted me. Given me a chance. After all, if I was really going to hurt him," Lassiter looked at Gus, "don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"It's different. There is a big difference between being his friend and being a lover, and, for Shawn, the gap is even a lot bigger. He's been through the wringer too many times and if even one of his exes had not retracted their claims, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You and Shawn would never had met, let alone have worked together."

"You're...you and Shawn are lovers?" Juliet stuttered out.

"No!" the word come out as a sad, defeated sigh. "I had asked him out. We were supposed to go out for our first date tonight, but Shawn...he was afraid that I was tricking him. That...that I was going to charge him for rape."

"I don't understand," Henry said, confused as to what he had just walked in on. "Why would Shawn ..."

"Because it's happened before, Mr. Spencer," Guster answered. "Just about every one of Shawn's exes have turned on him and accused him of some sort criminal act. Anything ranging from petty crimes of stealing stuff from the apartment they were sharing to stalking and rape."

"How long have you known about this and ..." Henry glared at Lassiter, "them?"

"About Shawn, ever since he returned to Santa Barbara, not that it was easy to get it from him. As for Lassiter and Shawn, not long."

"Guster only just found out about us. This morning in fact. Actually, Shawn and I only just found out about us. When we were locked in the freezer the first time, we admitted that we loved each other. But this morning was the first time we had seen each other since that day and ..."

"It's doesn't matter why you two got together, Lassiter. What matters is...do you love Shawn?"

Lassiter mustered all the strength he had to stand up and walk over to Henry. Standing tall, he stared Henry straight in the eyes. "Yes, Mr. Spencer. I love Shawn with all my heart and I'm not giving up on him."

"Good! Oh...and Chief, Shawn said that he was walking into his house when those men jumped him and threw him back into that freezer."

"Thanks for that. How is he?"

"Weak and scared. The doctor said someone could stay with him, but only one person. I came here to tell you that I was going to do it, but from what I just heard, I think Lassiter should be the one."

"Me, why?"

"You said you love him and he needs to know that. You being the one there, the one he sees every time he wakes up, will help. Trust me."

"Chief …?"

"Go. I will sort some time off for you."

"Thank you."

They watched as Lassiter was led away by a nurse before they said their goodbyes and headed off on their own ways for the night.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	8. Shawn Wakes Up

**Chapter 8: Shawn Wakes Up**

Even though Lassiter had grown-up in a strict Irish Catholic family, he wasn't religious. In fact, his faith, over the years, had waivered and why not. If you had seen all the bad things he had, you might question your faith too, but tonight, he spent a good time praying to a god he wasn't even sure existed.

He prayed, as he held Shawn's hand, for forgiveness, both from God for not believing and for Shawn to forgive him for everything he had down. He also prayed for strength to get him through this so he can show Shawn how much he loved him. But he prayed the most and hardest when he was removed from the room when Shawn took a turn for the worse. Lassiter had fallen asleep, so when Shawn finally opened his eyes, he didn't know.

Shawn laid there staring at the ceiling and trying to work out where he was and why there was a heavy weight on his left arm. Closing his eyes, Shawn struggled at first to draw out his memories, but when they started to flow, they flooded his mind. Lassie asking him out. Gus threatening Lassie if he ever hurt him. The fight he had with Gus and him storming out of Psych. Getting home and then...everything went black, only to wake up in that freezer again. Crunching his eyes tighter, Shawn felt his body shiver as he remembered how cold he got.

Then his memory was a blur. He couldn't focus and wasn't sure if Lassie had come to his rescue or not. It was like flashes of his face, broken words and then...a new face with worry, mixed with a bad pain in his chest. And now...he was here.

Guessing he was in the hospital, Shawn let out a sigh of relief. At least that meant he had been found, but the heavy weight on his arm was starting to cause pins and needles. Lifting his head up slightly and instantly recognised that sandy colour hair. Smiling, Shawn went to lay his head back down. In doing so, he knocked off one of his heart monitors and set of the alarm.

Waking with a start, Lassiter straighten up and squeezed Shawn's hand and was a little surprised when Shawn squeezed back. But he didn't get to say anything, as with-in seconds, the room was full of nurses, followed by a doctor, before he was being pushed off his seat and out the door.

Lassiter paced outside the door for what felt like hours and as soon as the door opened and the nurses left, he walked up to the doctor.

"Doctor, is Shawn …"

"He's fine. When he woke up, he knocked off one of his heart monitors."

"So he's awake!"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean he is out of danger yet. You can see him, but try not to upset him."

"Will do, Doctor, and... I need to let his dad know."

"I can get one of the nurses to do that."

"Thank you." Lassiter then took a deep breath before walking back into the room.

Entering, Lassiter was greeted by one of Shawn's trademark smiles, but this one was different. This one was full of love and that love was for him. Blushing a little, Lassiter smiled back.

"Glad you decided not to leave us."

"Leave you, Lassie...never. I want to know where this thing between us is going. That is...if I haven't ruined it."

"Now why do you think that you have ruined it?" Lassiter asked as he walked up to Shawn, taking his hand.

"I ruined dinner."

"No! The men that kidnapped you ruined dinner, I'm just glad that you and Guster had your plan in place."

"Plan?" Shawn looked extremely confused.

"About how you would write a warning letter to him."

"Ahh...that plan. Yeah, glad you showed him it."

"I showed it to him and your dad. In fact, we're the only ones that know the suicide letter exists and Shawn ..."

"Yes Lassie?" Shawn could see the stress in Lassiter face and this worried him.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy."

"I don't understand?"

"I needed to know why you didn't trust me and what I found out, I understand now. I understand why you act the way you do and why you don't let people in. Why you don't let them get too close, just in case they hurt you again, but...I promise you, I won't do that."

"My file is locked, how did you …?"

I have a friend and ... Well...let's just say, he didn't give me any names or detail, just an idea of what had happened. Guster confirmed a little bit of it, too."

"So, you still want to be with someone that is damaged goods?"

"You're not damaged and you are not goods. I love you, Shawn. Goods are things you own, no matter where this goes, I won't own you. I want you to stand by my side as my partner. I can't say that we won't fight and yes, we may say things that will hurt the other. But my love for you will never change and I won't try to change you. That is, do you still want to be with someone that goes looking through your past?"

"I love you, too, Carlton and...I'm not going anywhere. I can't! I don't know what is going on, but...I shouldn't be here. I should have been through five, six other places by now, but you...you intrigue me. You always have. I haven't left because of you and... I feel safe around you."

Smiling, Lassiter lent over and gave Shawn a kiss. As the kiss broke, Henry walked through the door.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	9. Hold Me Tight

**Chapter 9: Hold Me Tight**

Henry stopped in his tracks in order to take in the scene before him. Lassiter was leaning over Shawn, who's hand was now stroking the detective's face. It was the first time in years that Henry had seen Shawn so still, so...calm and any fear he had about this relationship was flying out the window as he stood there.

"Can I help you, Dad?"

Henry blushed a little at being caught. "Just checking in on you. You seem to be doing well."

"I'm feeling better and...I'm sorry I scared you."

"Shawn, this wasn't your fault and I'm glad to see that everything worked out. If you know what I mean," Henry said as he looked at Lassiter's back, just to make sure Shawn did understand him.

"I get you and ..." Shawn looked back at Lassiter. "I'm glad too. As for if it works out, well...we will have to wait and see. Right, Carlton?"

"It will, I'm not going to give up on you, on us. I promise you, Mr Spencer," Lassiter said as he turned to look at Henry. "I will take good care of him."

"I believe you, Detective. I really do. So I will leave you two alone while I go and find the doctor."

"Bye, Mr. Spencer."

"Okay, Dad." Henry nodded, before walking out the door, but he could still hear Shawn talking. "You might have to get use to calling him Dad soon."

"I don't think that will ever happen, Shawn. Henry maybe, but never Dad."

Smiling, Henry headed off to find the doctor. Somehow the idea of Head Detective Carlton Lassiter calling him Dad didn't seem so bad.

It was a week before the doctor released Shawn from the hospital with strict instructions on what he was and wasn't allowed to do. Lassiter took this as a chance to prove to Shawn, and anyone else, how much he loved him.

It started with convincing Henry and Chief Vick to let him look after Shawn when he left the hospital. Once he managed that, Lassiter then sorted out his house, fitting it out with the foods the doctor said he could have, plus a few treats like pineapples and pineapple juice.

So when Shawn was wheeled out of the hospital, he was a little confused as to why he was taken to Lassiter's car, not his Dad's.

"Dad, what's going on?" There was a slight shake in Shawn's voice and everyone wondered if they may have made a mistake.

"Shawn," Lassiter bent down and placed a hand on the shaking hand. "I was going to take you back to my place, so I could look after you, but...if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Shawn looked back and forth between Lassiter and his dad. He wasn't sure what Lassiter had said to Henry to convince him that this was a good idea, but it must have been good.

"What about your work?"

"Lassiter has taken personal leave so he can look after you," Chief Vick explained.

"Really?" The surprise in Shawn's voice told Lassiter this wasn't something Shawn was used to.

"Yes, Shawn. I've taken time off to look after you. As I said, I'm not going to try and change you, but because I love you, I'm willing to change my ways. I've never had a reason to take time off, but I believe that you are truly worth more of my time than work is." Lassiter than looked at Chief Vick. "Not that I'm going to neglect my job, Chief."

"You really do love me, don't you?"

Lassiter didn't answer Shawn. He just smiled, stood up and opened his car door and watched as Shawn's eyes shined as bright as the smile on his face. Gus held the back of the wheelchair as Shawn stood up. Henry than made sure Shawn was steady as he walked the small distance to the car. After getting in, Lassiter made sure Shawn had his seat belt on and they said their goodbyes.

Once home, Lassiter helped Shawn to get inside and when he was settled on the couch, Lassiter went outside and grabbed Shawn's stuff. The rest of the day they spent getting to know each other better.

"So your dad just walked out on you, your sister and mum?"

"Yeah. I think he thought he was doing the right thing for us and maybe, in the long run, it was. It would have been nice to have known him a little longer."

Shawn studied Lassiter's body language. The way he held his coffee cup with both hands wrapped around it and how he seemed to be staring deep within the coffee itself. This, added to the way Lassiter was sitting, sort of relaxed and yet, stiff at the same time, told Shawn that Lassiter father wasn't a topic he often talked about.

"It's funny, here you are, wishing you had more time with your father and here I am, wishing that I had less time with mine. We really are the opposite sides of the same coin and to be honest, that isn't a bad thing."

"Really, you are going to compare us to a coin."

"Why not, it's rare and priceless to find a love like ours."

Lassiter didn't know what to say. At the hospital, it was easy to tell Shawn he loved him and he really did, but since they were home, he's been too scared to say it. Shawn moved off the seat he was on and sat down beside Lassiter.

He took the coffee cup out if Lassiter's hands and placed it carefully on the table before pushing Lassiter against the back of the couch.

"Now Shawn, remember what the doctor said. No physical activities."

"I'm not going to jump your bones. No need to give you a reason to charge me."

"Shawn, I ..."

Lassiter's words were cut off by Shawn's lips on his. "You don't have to say it, Carlton," Shawn whispered, before he turned around and snuggled under Lassiter's arm, resting his head on the detective's chest. "I know you love me and right now, I just need someone to hold me tight."

Lassiter carefully shifted his position, before tightening his grip around Shawn's chest. Kissing the fake psychic's head, Lassiter whispered back. "Thank you, Shawn and... I will hold you as long as you want me to."

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
